Napoleon Eldridge/Star Spirit
History Pre-Series At some point after the events of Rebooted, Napoleon evidently lost his right arm during a battle, using Swarm 1 to create a robotic replacement for it. He eventually entered college, majoring in the field of Linguistics. It was during this period that he met a fellow student named Kara Everett. They hit it off and started dating, eventually marrying and having a daughter they named Nova Eldridge. He obtained a doctorate in Linguistics, later getting a job as Professor of Linguistics at a university in northern Utah. When Nova was around nine years old, Kara died of Leukemia, leaving Napoleon as a single father. In addition to this, it became clear at some point that Lord Kucorbian, an old enemy of Napoleon's, had had his soul trapped in Swarm 1, and would at some point take over it, and, by extension, Napoleon's mind. Napoleon began taking anti-psychotics, which helped to suppress the side effects of this, but were unable to resolve the issue itself. During Series Napoleon first reappeared in The Hero, where he, Isaac, and Moranna reprimanded Nova and Theo for their reckless activities. Napoleon was notably less harsh on them, and talked with Isaac and Moranna in private for a few moments about the issue. He later found out that Nova and Theo were working with the Plumbers, and while he grounded Nova for lying to him beforehand, he didn't have any real objections to the two's activities, deciding not to inform Isaac and Moranna. He used Swarm 1 to repair the local Plumber base's computer system, which had been sabotaged in an attack by Unholy Diver. Nova eventually started putting together a temporary Plumber team at the request of Alpha, and asked Napoleon to join. He declined, pointing out he already has a time-consuming job. In his place, he ended up calling in Herculian, who was looking for work at the time. In Window Shopper, Napoleon revealed to Herculian the situation regarding Lord Kucorbian, noting that he likely had less than a year before Kucorbian managed to take over. Unknown to either of them, Nova had listened in on the conversation, leaving the house before he got a chance to talk to her about it. When she came back after a mission to a nearby quarry, the two sat down together and talked. In Manufactured God, he was called in by Alpha to examine what appeared to be a bomb threat of some kind, which was eventually revealed to be a trap for Isaac laid out by Orion. Appearance Napoleon is now an adult in his forties. He has stopped dyeing his hair, leaving it as its normal blond color. He now wears a relatively laid-back outfit composed of a white jacket, an orange shirt, belt, and shoes, and tan khakis. His new right arm, being created from Swarm 1, is robotic in appearance and colored orange. Abilities Natural Abilities Napoleon's linguistic prowess has increased, and his skill as a polyglot has grown, with him learning several new languages, some alien in nature. Swarm 1 Napoleon retains control over Swarm 1, keeping all of the abilities it grants. Magic Napoleon still has access to his fire magic, but doesn't often make use of it. Napoleon's Sunglasses Napoleon has stopped regularly wearing shades due to the professional dress standards of his job. He has, however, voiced the idea of beginning to wear them again once he gains tenure. Category:Tabs Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Minor Characters